The present disclosure relates to integrating street view images with live video data. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to combining street view images with viewing area overlays that indicate real-time viewable areas provided by live video devices.
Mapping technologies include street view images that provide a user with the ability to view a geographical location from a “street view” perspective. The street view images may be taken by, for example, a vehicle-mounted camera that captures images as the vehicle drives along a street. Since the street view images are captured at particular points in time (e.g., once every year), the street view images depict a historical representation of geographical areas. For example, street view images may capture Time Square on an early Sunday morning, which may not accurately represent Time Square during a New Year's Eve celebration.